Pretend
by Darkxmoon
Summary: When Ty and Deuce have one to many awkward moments that sparks a new emotion what happenes when they try to pretend they feel nothing. Rated M dor later Chapters. Deuce.M X Ty.B
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) So this is one of the side bar story that has been on my mind. Depending on how many reviews the side bars get determine which story I will work on more. This is just to give you a taste. If you like review to get more.**

* * *

Shake it up.

Here I stand, in this pizzeria behind this counter after closing time. There he stands, my friend Ty whom decided to help me on this short staffed day. Everyone else was gone for the night while we stayed and finished cleaning.

What would be the best way to tell this story? I think I'm in love with this guy's sister, Rocky.

Contrary to what most people may think I really do like 'em smart. Rocky is so smart and there is no denying how beautiful she is. Her hair sparkles in the sunlight while her light brown eyes gleam and radiate with the luminance of a thousand suns. I mean she was almost going to become a model. Then her bubbly personality, self dignity, and independence. Sure she lets Cece talk her into things but other than that, independent.

"Deuce ... Deuce" Ty called. Are you okay? You're suppose to be cleaning the counter with a cloth, not giving it a spit shine. Deuce looked down to find a small puddle of his drool resting on the counter. He cleaned it up and then wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of the opposing hand.

"So deuce what had you all spaced out and fantasying?" Ty finished mopping the floor where some kid spilled soda and walked over to take a seat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Nothing" Duece said looking down to see of he missed any spit from his drool fest.

"See now you're lying" Ty said looking straight at Deuce who when finally looked up noticed the sharp glare.

"A-and how would you know if I was lying" Deuce was frightened a little by the look he was getting from Ty.

"Because you either get r-really nervous" Ty stammered to mimic deuce "or you refuse to look someone in the eye."

Deuce stood there behind the counter speechless. All this time he had tells. A con man never had tells, he was always supposed to be calm, cool, distant, and alluring.

As deuce continued to ponder this new information Ty sat in his seat amused. Deuce looked as if his whole life was a bad lie and that everyone knew.

"So about that nothing" Ty chuckled as he was hoping to regain deuce's attention.

"Okay it's your sister." Deuce whispered

Ty was completely caught off guard. Deuce spacing out meant fantasying, fantasying meant infatuation, and infatuation meant problems. Not to mention he had expected to play the guessing game for the next twenty minutes going through the names of every girl deuce knew...that number was few.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" exclaimed Ty as his normal voice jumped up an octave. "What do you see in her, I was expecting you to say your ex. Now that you've said Rocky I was hoping you would say your ex."

Deuce didn't exactly know how to respond. He never thought things through, just went with the flow. He didn't expect his friend to object but then again it was his sister. Maybe he just assumed that she wasn't his type.

"Ok" Ty said breaking the silence.

"ok what?" deuce asked quizzically.

"If you really like my sis then I don't mind setting you up."

"Really?" deuce said ecstatically

"Yea" said Ty. "I mean you practically live at our house anyway so getting the contact time in between you two is easy. Besides I trust you with my Sis, hell if I wasn't straight I would date you.

Deuce blushed a deep crimson which was gone unseen in the dim lit room. That was an unusual complement, and Ty usually never complemented anyone but himself... while looking in a mirror.

"So you want to come over tonight. We can chill and tomorrow I can teach you how to get a girl"

"Sure let me just grab the key so I can lock up."

"And I'll grab my jacket" Ty walked toward the table where he left his jacket. On the way there he slid on the wet floor, catching himself on a nearby table.

"Hey deuce, what do you want me to do with this mop"

"Just leave it; someone else can get it in the morning. GOT IT!" everyday that key was hidden in a different spot. By the sound of a door shutting today it seemed to have been stuffed in the frig.

Deuce came walking from the kitchen with the newly found key heading straight for Ty whom was putting on his jacket; by the time he noticed the foot steps right behind him it was to late. Ty turned around to only clash with deuce that tripped over the mop.

Deuce hit Ty with enough force to knock them both off their feet seeing as Ty shoes were still wet and had no traction. Deuce landed on top of Ty arms barely braking the fall. As if in slow motion, in the dim light deuce and Ty shared a simple kiss. Even though shock abated the kiss intensified drastically. They both closed there eyes getting lost in this new strange embrace, heat, passion. This strange need and hunger that had there lips begging for more, needing more.

FIREWORKS

Deuce being the first to return to reality subtly broke the kiss. He leaned back and sat upright. He was breathing hard trying to return the lost air to his lungs and Ty was doing the same. Then

SILENCE

"... you can get off me now"

Deuce looked down to notice he was still on top of Ty. The gruff voice was unexpected but he obeyed. He stood up first by pushing off Tys chest then using a table to pull himself the rest of the way up. He reached down to give Ty a hand but it went ignored.

Ty stood up and brushed past deuce and headed toward the door. Deuce stood completely still, hand still outstretched as if Ty was still there on the floor beneath him. The bell on the door jingled as it was pushed open and fell closed.

Deuce stood there alone with mixed emotions running amok through his head and heart. He had to sit down, the world was spinning. He has never kissed anyone and felt like this. He couldn't explain it, the feeling in the pit of his chest. The sudden warmth that engulfed his entire being. The twinge of pain.

The bell rang once again and Tys voice rang clear through Deuces hectic thoughts.

"You coming?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Both boys finally ended up at Tys house in Tys room as usual. Deuce still had clean cloths from the last time he stayed over -which was two days ago- folded in a corner of Tys draw. After he and Ty both washed and changed they were faced with an unspoken dilemma. It was late and both boys were ready to sleep but the question was where. They usually slept together in the large bed but both boys were finding nugatory deeds to keep them busy trying to avoid the other.

Deuce kept counting and recounting the different items in his jacket, rearranging them, then putting them back in there original pocket.

Ty kept walking back and fourth picking up little things, trying to keep his already clean room cleaner. Then once everything was picked up he started doing sit up beside the bed. He kept count silently in his head loosing count once he hit fifty.

"knock knock!" CeCe opened the room door and peered in. "Hey you two, I see you are having a guys night." CeCe smiled. As she began to walk in but a familiar hand grabbed her shoulder.

"CeCe why can't you just call it a sleep over." rocky sighed

"Cause it's not a sleep over" said both boys who hadn't spoken all night, to

Rocky.

"That's why." CeCe said with her usual relaxed notation. Both girls giggled and shut the door and walked to Rocky's room.

"So..." they said in synchronized verbatim.

"You first " Deuce said gesturing across the bed.

"You can have the bed tonight; I always liked the couch better anyway." Ty stood up and grabbed one of the pillows off the bed. He made it to the door and stopped. He didn't turn around; he just spoke toward the door.

"What were you going to say?"

Deuce froze, petrified with fear.

"Nothing. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." Ty walked out of the room. When the door was closed he leaned against it before walking away.

Deuce laid curled up in nothing but his boxers on Tys bed thinking. When the temperature inside the house finally dropped he was more than happy to glide underneath Tys thick plush cover.

'Urgh why didn't I tell him to put the mop up?'

Deuce drifted asleep that night ready to face tomorrow.

Deuce awoke the next morning rested and slightly pessimistic about the outcome of today's events yet to come. When he tried to move his right arm it was stuck under something. Then he noticed his legs were caught in something, wait no, SOMEONE!

Deuce finally noticed the light breathing and the rise and fall of a chest against his cheek along with a suffocating heat. He opened his eyes only to gaze upon the lightly tanned kissed skin of the body which held him near. It was Ty; and as usual he was wearing nothing but his signature boxer briefs.

This was another reason they refused calling it a sleep over. Two guys constantly staying with each other on a normal basis, sleeping in the same bed each night only wearing a thin piece of cloth over there nether regions. Yea try telling anyone that and they would come to one of two conclusion. Either you were eight or that someone's monkey was getting spanked.

Ty began to stir which made deuce tense up.

'How could we have possibly ended up like this?' Deuce quickly picked his brain for what to do next. He could pretend to still be asleep. He didn't know how well it would work though.

Ty stopped moving and for safe measures deuce raised his head. He looked up and for the second time in less than twenty-four hours was caught in Tys glare. So surprised deuce acted on instinct and shoved Ty out of the bed.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ty yelled as he stood up.

"Me! The last time I checked you were supposed to be on the couch." Deuce raised his voice to match Tys fury

"It was cold and I came to sleep in MY bed but I was far away from you."

"So what you're saying is I was the one that put myself into your arms"

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me"

The room entered a familiar silence which meant one thing. Another awkward moment had just occurred. What was happening and why was it happening.

Ty walked back toward the bed and pick up the digital clock.

"5:03. I'm going back to sleep. I probably won't get much seeing how we just woke up everyone in the house and the neighbors" Ty laid on his side of the bed with his back toward Deuce and Deuce did the same. Eventually they would have to address it. The tension that was constantly in the air between them. All because of a stupid kiss. Deuce figured he might as well be the bigger man.

"Ty?"

"What is it?"

"I think we need to talk" Ty inadvertently held his breath before replying.

"Yea you're right. I didn't tell you but when I left the room I bumped into CeCe and I set it up so the four of us are going to see a movie. I think that seeing a movie gives you a decent ice breaking conversation to have with Rocky."

"Huh?" deuce replied

"Well technically today is the tomorrow I promised to help you date my sister.

"Yea I know and I appreciate the help but I think we should talk about."

"Nothing, there is nothing else we need to talk about.

"But"

"NOTHING else" Tys stoic voice turned harsh during his last nothing.

And now there's the word nothing. Constantly being used to pretend problems didn't exist.

"I wouldn't call us nothing" Deuce muttered under his breath.

"What?" Ty demanded. "There is no us. I'm me and you are you. There never was, isn't, and never will be us"

"That's not what I meant" Deuce tried explaining.

"It isn't, then what did you mean faggot."

Deuce was ready to retaliate but did something else instead. He threw the covers from over himself and got out of Tys bed. He opened the draw that contained the last few articles of clothing that he owned and put them on. He grabbed his jacket and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you" deuce muttered. He stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Rocky was already in the hallway pretending as if she wasn't trying to get closer to the room door to hear what all the commotion was about.

"Oh hey deuce, just walking to the bathroom like any other normal teenage girl does in the middle of the night"

"Whatever"

Rocky stopped in her tracks. Deuce had walked straight to the front door and was opening it. He was leaving and the sun was not even up yet.

"Hey deuce" Rocky called are you sure you don't want to stay longer?

"I'm positive. No need of being where I'm not wanted"

"Well I hope you're still coming to the movies with us. It starts at 2 at the usual theatre. Don't be late." Deuce couldn't ignore Rocky. Even while angry, Deuce couldn't resist that natural charisma she had which made him feel good.

"Wouldn't miss it" deuce walked out of the apartment and made his way outside. He made his way home through the dimly lit humid morning**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) hello people who read. So its official by my inbox that you guys liked chapter one so heres two. Its a little shorter but i think its still decent. If you like this one review and i might just post chap 3 early. im trying to post once a week. **

**Disclaimer; i dont own shake it up because if i did... well lets just leave that to the imagination ^_^**

* * *

Deuce finally made it home. Instead of opening his front door he went to the back of the house. He couldn't risk waking his parents up. He had previously called them earlier yesterday to ask could he stay at Tys house before Ty even had asked Deuce at the pizzeria. He kind of felt bad staying away and not wishing them goodbye on there second honey moon which they were leaving for at seven. Deuce checked his phone and it was only five thirty and he had to sleep, fighting with your best friend could make anyone tired. That's why he decided just to climb up the thick wooden trellis that crossed on the back side of the house to the second story guest room window. He left it unlocked for sneaking into the house after dark because he refused to leave his actual room window unlocked. That was unsafe but truth be told this was his first time using it. He reached over and pushed against the glass making sure his skin had a great grip and partially slid the window up. Then he shoved his fingers under and silently pushed the window up the remainder of the way. It creaked so loudly in the dead silence of the night. One leg at a time he leaned off the railing and made his way into the nicely furnished room. He thought about creeping to his room but seeing how he -again- wasn't supposed to be home he flopped on top of the guest bed and tried to fall asleep until his parents left.

The room felt cold and drafty for some odd reason but Deuce managed. He wrapped himself up in his thin sheet on the bed. Right now he was wishing for Tys plushy warm blanket to cover him. He imagined it surrounding him, making him warm and tingly like when he was.. He refused to say it. There was no reason for Ty to act like such a douche so what if they were in each others arms cuddling, its not like it hadnt happened before. What made this time different?

A gust of air floated through the cracked window making Deuce shiver. This sheet wasnt enough to keep him warm. He could still feel the strong cool air floating from under the door too. He hated the fact that this room wasnt insulated. Deuce closed his eyes trying to imagine the warmest things he could. Fire places, stoves, even volcanoes but nothing worked. He was so uncomfortable he was desperate. As deuce sighed he closed his eyes and imagined Ty bed and Ty embracing him. The way he held him tight just moments ago. Deuce immediatly felt his cheecks heat along with the rest of his body. The image was enough the warm him and lull him to sleep,happily.

Deuce awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. The vibration tickled against his rib cage. He reached for his phone and put it to his ear. It was Rocky.

"Hello" Deuce answered eyes still closed.

"Deuce it's me Rocky, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to the movies, you know even after last night."

"Yea, what would make you think I wouldn't" the phone on the other end could be heard changing hands and Cece's voice shot clear into deuces ear. "Because you were suppose to be here 10mins ago.

Deuce eyes shot open as he looked at the time on his phone.

2:11!

"Ok ok i'll be there in a sec" Deuce said frantically as he scrambled out of his bed "go ahead and pick the movie and everything." It sounded as if Cece were about to say something but deuce ended the phone call. He told Rocky he wouldnt miss the movie and what was he doing now. Scambling like an idiot into the hallway and toward his room. He practically knocked the door off its hinges attempting to open it without turning the knob. He ran immediatly to his closet loooking at selection that he had. He grabbed a tight red shirt, a pair of khacki cargo shorts. He changed cloths at the speed of light to notice one major flaw. He still smelled like tomato sauce and pepperoni. He grabbed his shoes and ran to his parents room. Deuce didnt like wearing cologne but today was an exception. He grabbed three different bottles and began to bathe in the smells. He even sprayed a little into his shoes before putting them on. He ran out of his front door almost forgetting to shut it behind him.

Deuce made it to the theatre within five minuets running as fast as he could. When he entered through the door he spotted Rockey holding a tub of popcorn and a drink. Probably coke , she liked coke . Ty was holding two and Cece had one drink while using the other hand to singnal Deuce to "come on". They started running, they past the usher that he guess had already taken their tickets and ran straight into theatre six on the right. Cece went in first followed by Ty, then Deuce then Rocky. The movie still had two more commercials before it actually began.

The theatre was packed now that Deuce gave it a second glance. While looking around when he looked to his right Rocky was smiling at him. He smiled back until she looked at the screen. Was she really that happy that he made it? She never used to smile like that at him or atleast he never noticed.

When Deuce looked at the forward himself his heart sank to the depths of his stomach as the title rose is erie smoke upon the screen.

"The hallowed house" a horror film. If there was one thing Deuce really didnt like it was horror movies. They made his skin crawl and gave him nightmares. He would never admit it though. Even the time when they were all at Cece's for horror film night he kept making excuses to leave.. He ended up make twelve trips to the bathroom, seven trips to the kitchen and four trips outside the apartment entirely to stand outside the door to answer fake phone calls from his uncle. He couldn't sit through all the blood and gore without being three seconds from wetting himself.

Ofcourse the movie began,like any other. Everything was calm and all the kids were having fun and that was bearable. Rocky leaned over and offerd Deuce some popcorn. Then for a second Deuce turned to his left to glance at Ty. Ty was leaning toward Cece resting his elbow on the arm rest with his head situated in his hand. Deuced looked down and there was what he guessed was his drink since Rocky's was to his to his right. He picked it up and took a sip and was astonished. It was a mixture of lemonade, and coke. Only Ty knew that was his favorite drink. Deuce paused for a second trying to figure out why it made him so happy then just shrugged it off.

Eventually the movie got to a breaking point. Out of the six friends the first girl had her head cut off slowly. The ax chopping repeatedly at her neck as the blood squirted and chucks of meat flew Deuce felt sick. Between the mix of horror that came with suspense and blood this was a nightmare. The teens that were left were now running through the woods . Of course it was dark and now a guy fell into a pit trap. It showed the spikes at the bottom gouging through his eyes, throat and chest. Seriously when did killers have the time to make these things. Deuce panicked and practically hopped out of his seat when the camera angle changed and the killer was right behind everyone. Rocky leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Are you scarred?"

With a little giggle Deuce tried to salvage what little pride he had left and put on his best poker face. When he replied "Naw I'm just really into this movie"

The excitement in Rocky's voice tripled "Me too, I cant wait to see how the rest die, oh and who the killer is.

Deuce may have been on the verge of wetting himself but by that performance no one would have known. He was smooth and confident long enough to fool Rocky and that's all that matter. The problem was the movie wasn't even halfway over and he wasn't sure if he could fool her a second time.

The rest of the cast that was left, a blonde kid and his sister, an Asian girl and a British transfer student all ran into a huge house. This is where things went really south he just knew it. As all the kids walked toward the kitchen the killer popped out holding the severed head of his last victim making them all scream. Deuce through pure terror let out an audible yell before quieting himself. The whole theatre looked in his direction and he just laughed. Rocky gave him an awkward look and Deuce just grinned as if he were making fun of the movie.

This was it, he couldn't take it anymore. His heart was drumming against his chest wanting to be let out so it could run away. He could feel the tears about to form in his eyes. Yes Deuce was afraid but he would never admit it to anyone but himself. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, tightly fisted the fabric of his shorts and just decided to wait. Wait out the torture to his psyche.

When Deuce felt something graze his left hand his heart found its way to his throat before realizing it was just a hand. Ty's hand loosened the grip Deuce had on his shorts and lace their fingers together. Ty held his hand tight and Deuce calmed down. He relaxed all the way back into his chair. Deuce was now... confused, very grateful yet confused. He looked in Ty's direction hoping for an answer but his eyes were fixed on the screen. He still refused to look at him yet his thumb was caressing the back of his hand in small gentle circles discreetly comforting him because he saw the signs, the cracks in his brave vibrato that no one else could.

It didn't matter Ty wasn't looking at him, this was enough. At least now they were back on good grounds with each other. Holding his hand was new but at least they were friends again...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Ty held Deuce's hand in silence for the remainder of the movie, squeezing it tightly every time Deuce began to tense.

When the movie finally ended Deuce could finally breathe normally again. The lights in the theatre came on, everyone began to stand and stretch and Ty took his hand back as quickly as possible. That was understandable; it would be kind of odd if two dudes were caught holding hands. It would give people the wrong impression.

When they finally stood up they looked into the aisles and traffic was packed and moving slow. When Rocky found an opening she jumped into it. Deuce was hesitant but Ty waited no time seeing Deuce practically backing up into him, he shoved the boy into the gap with his sister. Deuce fell into Rocky knocking them both into the other side of the crowd.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Deuce had Rocky pressed against the wall. He wasn't complaining but he would hate to have her upset.

"No I'm fine, the concussion is only minor." Rocky was rubbing the back of her head but Deuce laughed. Sarcasm was his second favorite style of comedy. She looked up at him and there it was again, that smile. That radiant smile that appeared every time they looked at each other. Just a natural chemistry that was in the air when they were close to each other or maybe just an awkward nervous smile. The question was why nervous? He knew why he was nervous but could she feel the same way?

Deuces head was filled with so many questions. He often wondered was he the only person in the world that did this sort of thing. Try to read and notice things, subtle hints to how people might feel. Especially people he liked so he would know the right things to say, the right things to do so he didn't always look like a complete idiot well not unless it was on purpose.

Rocky and Deuce eventually made it to the lobby of the theatre and stood as they waited for Ty and Cece to make it out. Deuce said nothing so Rocky sparked a conversation.

"So that was a great movie, it was hard to believe the butcher was the killer though."

"Yea I so thought it was the janitor. He was the one with the motive and creepy red lip gloss. No guy in their right mind would wear that."

"That was very peculiar" Rocky said with a questioning nod.

Eventually Cece came bounding out oft he theatre toward Deuce and Rocky with Ty on her heels.

"That movie was awesome. When that girl had her head cut off that was so sick and twisted yet very expected. So Ty what was your favorite part?"

"I don't know. I guess when the killer jumped out of the kitchen with that girls severed head."

"No the pit trap was the best though." Rocky stated

"You know what though, I felt like the movie was so real. Like I thought I really heard a girl scream for a moment."

Everyone looked at Cece but said nothing yet they all knew she was referring to Deuces blood curdling bellow.

"What's everyone looking at? Do I have popcorn on my face?"

"No but you do have a bit of ugly everywhere." The thick accent accompanied by the female voice made everyone notice Tinka as she was walking in their direction.

"Urg what do you two want?" Rocky snarled

Gunther was the one who replied. "Just taking a well needed break from our daily dance practice. You know, you should try practicing once in a while maybe you'll become better dancers."

"Oh Gunther you know that wouldn't help. Their dancing would still be bland, stiff, and sloppy just like their wardrobe". The sparkling siblings shared a hearty laugh then pranced away but not before Gunther gave Ty a wink.

"Are you just going to let those two talk to you like that?" Ty wasn't too happy about being on the losing side of any argument even if it didn't directly involve him."

"No Cece and I have a plan but we need peanut butter and rope"

"I have some at my house lets go" interjected Cece

"wait you're not going to ask hat the plan is?"

"Its you rocky, I probably inspired the plan"

"True" Deuce felt bad for not defending Rocky from the bedazzled duo. Yes she was witty but that didn't mean he couldn't have stepped in.

The gang made it to Cece's house. Her mom opened the door as Cece was reaching for the knob.

"Oh hey kids, I'm late for work. Cece watch your brother he's asleep in his room so don't leave the house. Love you."

Cece was about to say it back but the door closed swiftly.

"Ok with my mom gone I'll grab the peanut butter, Rocky the rope, you two any left overs from two days ago." Both boys looked at each other but the glance was lifeless. It lacked their usual over the top friendshipy electricity that would have usually overjoyed them to hear they could clean the frig out and Cece could tell. "Ok what's going on?"

"Nothing" The answer was lifeless as well. Deuce could feel the tension in the room beginning to rise. Rocky's phone rang but Cece continued to investigate

"Come on guys what's going on. You two haven't spoken to each other all day, last night we could practically hear you arguing through the wall and Deuce left. Nothing isn't a good enough reply and we are not leaving until I get a solid answer."

"Cece"

"What Rocky?"

"Gary says he needs us at the studio for a quick meeting with all the dancers"

"We'll talk about this when we get back"

"And what makes you think we'll stay" Ty boasted

Cece was already at the door closing it slowly and threw back. "Because you two are officially babysitting Flynn" Then the door slammed shut.

Deuce didn't bother looking at Ty who stood beside him. He just headed for the door. "Well see ya dude. I have to go to work." Deuce couldn't take another step after he heard Ty's retort.

"No you don't, you asked your uncle for the day off." Tys voice did no good to portray how he felt and he was right. Ty was the reason he requested the day off. The plan was to spend Saturday playing video games and going to mall in a failed attempt to get multiple girls numbers. Well I guess that was out of the question seeing the condition of their friendship. In truth Deuce just wanted to get away from the awkward silent tension but that plan was a fail too.

"Oh yea I almost forgot" Deuce knew he didn't forget and so did Ty. Deuce took a seat on the couch closets to the door just incase he found a decent excuse to leave and didn't want to cross Ty's path. Ty walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. Deuce out of the corner of his eye say him extract a large silver pan.

"So dude you want some of this spaghetti?" It was the first actual sentence that came from Tys mouth that sounded familiar. Like how they used to talk.

"Sure, you know it's funny. We eat one three day old pizza and now we're labeled as trash compactors." Ty gave off a low laugh which made Deuce chuckle which made them look at each other. The glance was brief as both boys looked away. Ty put two bowls into the microwave while Deuce began flipping through channels. The gesture was done absent mindedly as if not to find something interesting to watch but to make himself busy.

Ding!

Ty stuck a fork in each bowl and carried them to the living room. He handed Deuce his bowl and sat the farthest possible distance away from Deuce on the other end of the couch. Deuce never took his eyes off the television. He decided to stop channel surfing when he found an episode of _Teen titans_. He dropped the remote on the empty cushion beside him and shoved a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth.

This was a problem. Deuce sat his bowl on the table as he put one hand over his mouth and begin the rock back and forth. Ty seeing this slid to Deuce's side in an instance.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" His voice showed a hint a panic but Deuce finally swallowed.

"Whoa that was hot!"

*face palm*

Ty began to slam his palm repeatedly against his forehead. This made Deuce smile as he reached for his pasta and began to eat once again but with more caution.

After about five minutes of eating in silence Deuce felt the need to ask an important question.

"So um are you and I, you know, cool now" He didn't want to use the word "we" after last night.

"Yea we're cool. Why wouldn't we be?" Tys voice was casual and that was what Deuce wanted.

"Well you know, after last night and all but I just thought"

"As far as I'm concerned nothing happened last night." Deuce figured this was just his way of saying it's in the past

"Ok, well and thanks for what you did at the movies"

"but nothing happened at the movies"

The tone in Deuces voice became sharp. "Is nothing your favorite word, all I was doing was thanking you and you brush it off"

"What exactly did I do?"

"You" Deuce found the words getting stuck in his throat. Even if it was just them it was still kind of embarrassing.

"I'm waiting"

"You, you, you held my hand when I was scared" that was probably the hardest thing Deuce had ever said in his life.

"Like I said, nothing. I never did that."

Deuce knew exactly where this was going and he got up and headed for the door again. He didn't want to go through this again but Ty stood up.

"So now you're gonna run away like a lil bitch."

Deuce turned around furiously. "I'm the bitch when you're the one dancing around the situation and not addressing it. I'm just trying to understand what happened between us. Yes _us_ and our friendship but all you can do is pretend nothing went wrong."

"Oh I know everything went wrong but I don't understand why you bring it up. It was nothing, none of it mattered"

Both boys were yelling now.

"Well apparently it did matter if you couldn't speak to me or even look at me"

"You act as if I HAVE to speak or look at you"

"Again not what I meant."

"I see now. I see what this is all about." Ty walked toward Deuce and basically had him pinned against the door. "Let me straighten things out for you. Me holding your hand, didn't matter, waking up in bed with you didn't matter, KISSING you didn't matter then" Ty grabbed the back of Deuces head and pulled him forward until their lips collided. At first it was rough and it felt as if Ty was pulling away but Deuce found himself kissing him again. Unlike the rough one the proceeded it this kiss was gentle. The tight grip Ty had on his hair turned into him stroking his black locks. Ty's right hand found its way to Deuces hip, holding it in place as Ty lightly grinded there hips together. Deuce found himself pushing against Tys firm chest but Ty grabbed both his hands and intertwined them as he thruster forward making Deuce moan. Ty took advantage of the reflex by inserting his tongue. Deuce realized that this was completely unlike the first time he and Ty kissed. That one was simple pure and confused, this one was savage as if Ty was starving and was waiting to be fed again but Deuce couldn't deny what he felt. The first time he was not completely sure but this time he knew. Pleasure. He was enjoying this probably more than he should have been. The warmth of his skin, the taste if his lips, the feel of his toned body pressed against his own, being able to feel their synchronized pounding hearts.

Suddenly everything stopped and Ty backed away and turned around. "And it doesn't matter now. Why? Because I felt nothing. I'm a guy and only like girls so I wish faggots like you would stop getting the wrong impression."

Deuce paused as he floated back to reality then lunged forward spinning Ty around so his fist made a clean connection with his face sending the taller boy to the ground. Deuced glared at Ty before exiting the apartment in a hurry brushing past both Rocky and Cece who called for him repeatedly.

"Ty what did you do?"

Ty looked at his sister. "Does it really matter. It's none of your business."

"It is my business. Deuce is my friend too and as of ten minutes ago he is also my dance partner"

"What?"

"Shake it up is having a charity dance competition. Rocky signed Deuce up as her partner and I sort of, maybe signed you up as mine."

"Cece no!"

"Its too late and its mandatory. Besides you can count this as community service"

"Sure what ever"

"oh thank you so much Ty. Now will you please explain what's going on between you and Deuce."

"Nothing" Ty walked out of the front door heading home. As he did Flynn emerged from his room.

"Hey Flynn sorry did we wake you up" the look on his face was of demonic devious joy.

"oh I _never _slept."


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) so so sorry. You can thank Damce Academy for this chapter being so late. I cried for a week watching the season 2 finale. This is a chapter from Tys point of view and so is the next. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

**ps. this scene is a junp to the very next day.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own S.I.U**

* * *

Why am I doing this again" Ty asked as he and Cece made their way to the shake it up Chicago set.

"Because I'm such a nice and charismatic person"

"Yea and so is a rabid bulldog, look I think I should go back home" Ty turned on his heels but Cece wouldn't allow him to leave. She needed a partner and Ty was a great dancer.

"Well I guess you don't want to have a guest spot light dance on shake it up"

"Come again."

"Oh nothing, its just that winning means a spotlight dance on shake it up and I know how much you've wanted to dance on the show but since I don't have a partner anymore." Cece walked away hoping that the stroke to his male ego was enough to change his mind. Ty smoothly slips his arm around Cece's shoulder.

"Well I mean it is for charity right and I always keep saying how I want to give back to the community."

"males and there oversized egos"  
Cece shook her head as she walked ahead of Ty. The studio set was around the corner and if they didn't hurry they were going to miss the introduction. As she broke into a light jog Ty did as well not stopping until they made it to the dance floor with the rest of the contestants.

"Ok is everyone here" Gary stood on stage over looking the teens. "We only have eight couples, where is Rocky?" Gary paused but there was no response. Gary spoke up again. "Ok let me be more direct. Cece where is Rocky?"

"On a road heading to an ice cream shop" the crickets in the room were the only things applauding that joke. Rocky soon rushed in to save the day and her friend.

"Sorry we're late, I literally had to drag him out of his house." As Rocky proceeded farther into the room Ty finally took notice of the boy she was dragging into the room holding what looked like a clump of grass and dirt. Ty pointed as she walked past but all Rocky was do was shake her head and say 'dont ask'

"Ok now that everyone is here. Thank you all for coming. The willing and those of you who I told would lose there job if they didn't. Next week we will have a two day charity event on shake it up. It will be broadcast to the entire city. There are nine couples here today and there are three types of dance. The contemporary, the cha-cha and the tango. Instead of everyone learning each dance in less than a week we thought we will just use three couples for each style. Out of each group only one team may advance into the second round which means there will be three final couples. Out of those three we will chose the winner after the second round free style dance off. Not only does this raise money but the winning group will chose a personal charity to which we will donate half of the earnings. Now the couples dancing in the contemporary group are" Gary was handed a clipboard "Gunther and Tinka, Sammy and Abigale, Tim and Kim. The couples attempting the cha cha are Ben and Tara, Ty and Cece, Will and Erica. Last but not least dancing the tenacious tango are Ollie and Grace, Christan and Kat, and finally Deuce and Rocky."

"Ummm Gary we don't know how to do those dances." Rocky interjected.

"That is why we are going to hold a practice to teach everyone the basic moves. For today I've brought in one choreographer. Each group will take the floor at a time for thirty minutes for an introductory course." A tall man walked into the room.," ok tango couples stay on the floor, the contemporary will go next and the cha cha will be taught last. So clear the floor or go do whatever teens do just don't miss your time.

"Well Ty I guess we can leave but first the I gotta go to the big girls room. Liquids just flow right through me." The hand motion she used wasn't necessary but she made her way to the bathroom as he took a seat against a wall.

The show on the floor was interesting yet hard to watch. His sister could have surely found a better dance partner. First the height difference between Rocky and Deuce made everything backwards. He should have been the one dancing ths girl part. The next thing Ty noticed was Deuces lack of rhythm. This was just embarresing to watch but the thing that made Tys stomach churn was the way they were holding each other. Deuce was neither tall nor rhythmic but had their bodies pressed together swaying and stepping. It irritated him so much and he didn't know why. He stared and stared and the more comfortable they got with each other the angrier he became.

"Hey there Ty" Ty was so busy fuming he failed to notice Gunther leaning against the wall beside him.

"Oh hey Gunther." Ty paused as he took another look at the dance floor they seemed to be pressed even closer together and enjoying every second of it but why should he care.

"Gunther"

"Yea"

"ya wanna hang out after this" Ty asked his eyes never leaving the dance floor. The question was like a magician pulling a carrot out of a hat. It was completely unexpected.

"YES!, I mean yea sounds cool." The guy looked like a guy but on the inside Ty could see him jumping and squealing like Cece who coincidentally had not yet returned from the bathroom.

"Hey Ty sorry to keep you waiting, you wouldn't believe the line at the bathroom"

"But there wasnt a... Cece I just have question. Could you possibly get arrested for what you've justice done?"

"Define arrested"

"I have no idea what you were doing and now I really don't want to know"

"Scarred of a few detail"

"no I'm scared of being charged as an accessory" Ty got up and waved back a Gunther. As he and Cece left he caught a glimpse of Deuce sensually dipping Rocky. Slowly sweeping her head in a low arch while staring at him. He turned away immediatly and stormed out not looking back.

Anyone could see that something was bothering Ty the problem was getting him to talk about it. He was a stubborn guy when he wanted to be and talking about his feelings wasn't something he was great at doing.

"So Ty, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Well actually I can't decide if my bangs should swoop more left or to the right."

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"I still want to know why you and Deuce are fighting. I mean you two practically bathe together" Ty grabbed Cece and placed his hand tightly over here mouth.

"Dont say things like that so loud in public."  
Tys face was no longer read distant and in thought. He was just very embarrassed. A grin caressed the corners of his lips until he remembered he was suppose to be angry but angry at what exactly. It took a second but he finally thought about Deuce and he instantly regretted it. He couldn't think of anything but the way he kissed him. It was just suppose to be angry peck to make a point so why didnt he stop. He was clearly in control the whole time, if he wanted to walk he could have but the fact remains; he didn't. He couldn't pull away, his lips were soft. The touch of them just made him lose control. He couldn't think straight and he felt like he was on fire from head to toe.

Cece removed Tys hand from her mouth spitting and wiping her lips. "Dont ever do that again, for all I know you masturbate with that hand" Ty smiled forgetting about his problems.

"Cece you know I don't jack off" there was a long pause "with just one hand, I use both." It wasn't her goal but she was glad he was atleast smiling.

"Ok I don't want to ruin the awesome moment we just had but don't bottle up your feelings ok"

Ty shook his head and hooked his arm with Cece's.

"Ok i vote we get a sandwich or something, I missed breakfast and you can't expect me to dance on an empty stomach.

By the time they made it to the deli and finished their food they found themselves running at full speed in the direction from which they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You just had to order the cheesecake"

"It was calling my name. It said 'Cece buy me'" the haunting ghost voice was hard to mimic due to her uneven panting.

"Its cha-cha time," the instructor began while Cece and Ty took their place. "Before learning the steps first you must know three things. Lips, hips, and dips. If at anytime you miss a step, just smile. The cha cha is a fun dance so have fun. Next are your hips. Over exaggerate every movement then exaggerate some more with your hips. Last but not least dip, well pump. Guys after this lesson you will learn to handle your lady in a new fun and crazy way. Let's begin

XxxxxxxxXxxXxxxxxxxx

After the dance tutorial Ty and Cece were both drenched in sweat.

"Well Ty wasn't that fun?"

"Talk to me after I get the feeling back in my calfs, hips, and lips. I've never smiled that hard for so long before."

"Well just know it is for a good cause."

"Im going home to sleep the rest of the day away"

"or you can come over and practice some more" Ty grunted in response as he and Cece walked outside but there a familar face was waiting.

"um hey gunther" the sparkling blonde stood there against the wall smiling. "Is there something wrong"

"No silly. I am just ready for us to do the hanging out" Ty registered the words that Gunther had spoken. The memory from just an hour ago played itself. Ty didn't even attempt to hide the shock from his forgetfulness. He couldn't even remember why he asked Gunther to hang out in the first place.

"Well see Gunther, I was kind of hoping to head home"

"i hope so, your're as sweaty as one of grandmama's yaks, the stench is visible" Ty took a quick sniff of himself. The odor made his eyes water.

"Well see I was just gonna stay in. I'm wiped out"

"Oh" the smile that was usually plastered on Gunthers face faded slowly. It was a sad sight, Ty had never seen the up beat kid look so down but as soon as Gunther noticed the slight look of guilt on Tys face he perked up. "Its ok, I just remembered there was something else I had to do anyway" As he began to walk away Cece hit Ty.

"I don't know what just happened but not even you are that heartless. Grab an energy drink and go"

"I thought you hated him"

"No I hate Tinka, Gunther is on the fence"

"The way he sparkles, probably in more than one way" Cece hit Ty again before pushing him in Gunthers direction. "Hey Gunther wait up. I changed my mind, I can always sleep later."

"You sure"

"Yea, but I atleast gotta go home to shower and change"

"well alrighty then. Let us go to your house" Ty gave a weak grin. He and Gunther walked side by side talking all the way to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hi and welcome to Chapter 5. Um i hope you enjoy this because I could not decide how this chapter should have properly progressed so yea.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Shake it up, if I did it would be rated M :)**

* * *

The walk home with Gunther wasn't as awkward as Ty originally thought it to be. His over zealous personality that was always on the brink of boiling over, the more they talked, became a light simmer. He talked about how he always loved to dance. How before he came to Chicago he was finishing his first year of ballet; which was what he started after his two years of jazz tap.

"So how exactly did you end up on Shake it up?"

"My sister wanted to audition for it. She said she couldn't do it without me so we auditioned together. I was actually happy we made it."

"But is it what you wanted to do?"

"Well see..." Ty took the liberty of cutting Gunther off.

"No. Is it or is it not what you wanted to do?"

"No but I'm happy as long as I'm dancing and even if I didn't want to at first now im actually happy I auditioned." Gunther who was looking at the ground turned and faced Ty "very happy."

As Ty approached the door to the apartment he heard laughter. Ty walked into his apartment with Gunther on his heels, and on the couch sat Deuce and Rocky having the time of their lives. As soon as the door shut the laughter stopped, and the pair of eyes on the couch focused on the two boys standing at the door.

"Just have a seat I'll be back in a second" Gunther took the single chair closets to the door. Ty walked to his room grabbed some of his things and headed into the shower. Now he remembered why he wanted to hang out with the walking blond disco ball. The sight of his sister, laughing and acting so close to Deuce made him nauseous. Just a day ago they were friends 'and he used that term loosely' and today they were spending extra time together. He would always know Deuce better than anyone else and that would never change.

Ty stepped out of the shower only wrapped in a towel and made his way into his room. When he got in their Deuce was waiting, sitting on the edge of Tys bed. Ty walked to his draw completely ignoring him as if he didn't exist.

"so you're here?"

"I actually live here unlike you."

"I meant with Gunther."

"Yea we're probably going to an arcade or something."

"Since when do you hang with Gunther?"

"Since when is it your business who I spend my time with?" Why did every conversation have to turn into an argument. He doesn't want to argue no what he really wants to do is ...

"Look I'm not here to argue, I'm here to apologize" Ty stopped looking for clothes and turned to face Deuce. "For what ever I did or keep doing that makes you so angry." Ty took a moment to breath. The pressure in the room felt different from every time before.

"Ok, anything else that you need to say, if not get out. I don't need you trying to look at my junk" Ty turned around again. 'Idiot stop talking'

"Yea, I think that we shouldn't be, no I know we can't be friends anymore. It's just impossible." Tys heart sank, it was the similar feeling as when a roller coaster dropped and he felt as if he was hurtling towards the ground.

Deuce walked to the door and as he began to leave he turned towards Ty. He looked as if he was about to cry but couldn't bring himself to muster a tear in front of him. The dropping feeling turned into a straight free fall.

"Deuce are you okay?" Rocky made her way down the hall and put her hand on Deuce's arm but shot a menacing glare at Ty.

"Yea I'm fine"

"Well I think it'd be best if we went to your house."

"Sure just give me one more second with Ty." Deuce surely waited and made sure Rocky was out of hearing distance. "Ty?"

"What"

"I don't know how much this will mean but thank you. Rocky and I are getting to know each other better and now you can be at ease knowing I'm not your problem anymore."

Deuce left the room but had no idea how wrong he actually was. Ty could hear the front door creak shut as Deuce and his sister left.

As soon as Ty got dressed he rushed into the living room and Gunther greeted him with a smile.

"Ready?" Gunther just nodded and they both headed out.

**xxxxXxxxx**

"So where are we going. Shopping, or maybe the spa. I haven't had my nails buffed in weeks."

"Dude tell me are just kidding, nails?"

"Thats what Tinka and I usually do when we hang out"

"Because she wants to right? Ok today I'm going to show you what guys do. First stop, the arcade"

Ty and Gunther made there way into a dimly lit building that seemed to stretch as far down as three. All the flashing lights and foreign sounds had Gunther twirling in a failed attempt to take in all the sights at once. In the midst of his awe state of mind he didn't see Ty leave only him approach with a lot of shiny things.

"What are these?"

"Coins, tokens, that's not important. What is important is that you take one put it into any game and have fun" Ty walked to the nearest mechanism of entertainment which happened to be a row of motorcycles. Ty jumped on to one before leaning back and pointing to his right for Gunther to mount the one adjacent to his.

"Now what?" Ty handed Gunther a coin.

"On three put it in the slot. 1...2...3." Press start appeared on the screen and Ty was elated to learn that even Gunther could follow those directions. Teaching him about every game might be a pain but it was price he had to pay for acting on a strange impulse.

The game began after the whole selection process. The lights flashed, red,red,red, then green and Ty took off but Gunther shot ahead. Ty looked over for a split second as Gunther exclaimed

"Nitrous bay-beeeeee " Ty chuckled refusing to lose and closing the gap.

Gunther finished the first lap in first place, Ty was gaining but just couldn't seem to break out of third. He had one nitrous left himself and was saving it for the final stretch, but if he couldn't even catch up there was no need for it. Ty cut a corner through a mall and came out in second with Gunthers avatar in sight, it was now or never. Ty slapped the blue button on his bike sending the character flying forward. He could see the finish line but the boost still had him behind Gunther who crossed the finish line victoriously.

Gunther cheered for himself as the screen displayed ballons and confetti. The image was soon gone and replaced with a box that said "enter name". Gunther also noticed one appear on Tys screen but Ty hopped off.

"Go ahead and use the keypad to type in your name." Gunther looked down and typed in his name. When he looked up Ty was gone and as he was about to go find him the leader board popped up. His score was third and it was his first time. Gunther looked at second and first place names and they were the same. "Deuce". Gunther left the game and found Ty on a sniper.

"Now this one is all about skill, which I got." Every man that past the scope was shot down precisely. Even the one hiding in a van.

"Wow you are really good at this." Gunther watched astounded at the speed and accuracy at which Ty was clearing the board only to miss that last target and be shot down.

"That last guy always gets me. Ok how about we go play air hockey" Gunther was on the verge of making an assumption about the unusual sounding game but instead chose to wait.

Ty walked away and motioned for Gunther to follow. He took a step but before following looked back at the game. Ty refused to put his name in once again so he took it upon himself to do it for him. Two letters isn't hard to type in at all. Once again the leader board showed itself and at the top Deuces name appeared once again.

Gunther found Ty hunched over a table and after about three minutes he understood the point of the game. They spent the next hour or so playing different types of games. Ty refused the key in his high scores and every time Gunther did it for him, he would always notice Deuces name some where in the top three. Other games gave them tickets to spend. Ty gave Gunther the majority of his tickets to get this huge bear and together they left the arcade.

"So Ty what is next on the list of masculine adolescent activities."

"Well next is food."

"oh great I know exactly where we should go" Ty didn't want to ask all he could hope for was that he didnt have to consume the organ of any strange animal.

Gunther lead the way and luckily for Ty everything looked familiar, so familiar in fact that it almost seemed like they were heading towards...

"Crustys pizza. You actually chose crustys pizza."

"Yea all the cool kids come here and Tinka doesn't eat pizza unless its homemade so I just wanted to see what its like."

"Look dude you don't have to eat somewhere to seem cool. It's all about confidence. You have to be confident in yourself and what you do because its impossible to make everyone like you. I always thought you knew that, the way you always pranced around school without a care in the world."

"Is that what you do?" Ty thought it would be best to ignore the question. The only reason he gave that speech was in a failed attempt to get the blond to change his mind. The last place he wanted to be was anywhere that Deuce could show up unexpectedly with his sister.

Ty was glad to see Gunther following over his shoulder. Not asking questions, not prying just following but strangely smiling. He smiled a lot but this one was different. Like he knew something that Ty didn't.

The trip to the table was safe, and the Cuban was no where to be found. Looks like he and his sister went to his house. It was the last place he wanted his sister to be but it was better than seeing Deuce.

"Welcome to Crustys Piz...za." Ty looked up at the waiter.

"Deuce!"

"I"ll get someone else to take your order"

"Wait" Deuce walked away and Ty glanced over at Gunther whose face was buried in the menu then turned to watch Deuce retreat behind the counter.

"Crustys crusty pizza sounds terrific don't you agree Ty"

"Huh, yea terrific" Ty truthfully only heard the last few words of that sentence but when Deuce once again reappeared from behind the counter Ty shoved his face into a menu himself. That would have been a great cover against anyone else but not Deuce. Why, because seeing Ty read the menu was strange seeing how he had taken the time to memorize everything on it.

"Sorry, it looks like everyone else is busy. What can I get you two to drink."

"pink lemonade" Gunther glittered. Deuce then turned to Ty whom which knew exactly what he wanted but hesitated. Deuce wasn't angry, or even sad but the way he stared at Ty made him hurt in general. His eyes were bland and cold, completely lacking any type of expression.

"Coke" Deuce shook his head in affirmation and went to go retrieve the drinks.

"Thats funny I thought Deuce would be with your sister getting to know her better." Gunther surly had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the right time. The comment made Ty twitch at the idea of them getting to know each other. In each others company is one thing but he knows what its like to get to know a girl and her curves and her turn ons. Which eventually lead to...

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" Ty even noticed the difference in the way he spoke. The lifeless tone, and the rarely used bass.

"crustys crusty pizza" Gunther had to say it because Ty seemed lost in thought.

"Just your luck, there's a hot one on its way out of the oven, just give it a few minutes." Deuce reached for Tys menu and Ty turned away as he took it. He could not see that cold expression again.

"Ty there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure"

"Did you only ask me to hang out because you were having problems with Deuce?"

"Why would you ask that"

"I heard you two arguing for a split second and then he left your house with that same expression."

"oh" Ty again refused to reply.

Deuce headed towards the table pizza in hand until another customer stood up. The leg of the chair made contact with his foot sending him flying forward. Ty reached out to catch the pizza while pulling Deuce into his chest before he could hit the floor. No words were said as they got to their feet. Their eyes met but Deuce still had the same expression on his face but couldnt stop the coloring of his cheecks. Ty almost forgot to let go but just being that close to Deuce had his heart hammering and his brain shut down. He brushed it off as the adrenaline rush from making an awesome save. The pizza was placed on the table and Deuce was gone once again and as Ty turned around Gunther was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Gunther was singing with joy.

"What are you so happy about"

"Nothing, just a hunch"

"Would you like to share"

"No" Gunther just grabbed two slices of pizza barely able to eat one since he was smiling so hard. Ty didnt get the joke but the smile was contagious so he took a slice enjoying the taste.

"Awwww look at this. It looks like the silver and gold brother and sister aren't attached at the hip." When Randy and Candy showed up anywhere it could never mean anything good.

"Omg Randy look at who the Hessenheffer is with. If it isn't Ty Blue."

"Omg Candy what a shocker. I always knew Gunther was flamboyant but I never expected him to date Ty and look he even got him a teddy bear." Gunther ignored the taunts but Ty became agitated. "I wonder what the whole school would think if they found out about this." That was all it took to send Ty over the edge. When Ty dropped his pizza Gunther looked up.

"That's the last time I take on a charity case" Ty hopped up practically shoving Randy and Candy out of the way. Deuce stood behind the counter watching the scene. All he could do was stand there as Ty slammed a twenty on the counter and walked out. Gunther turned to Randy and Candy.

"Is there a reason you two always have gigantic pom-poms shoved up your backsides"

"We are at the top of the social food chain. We do what we want 'kay." Randy and Candy sat down but Gunther grabbed his bear and headed out. Ty was no where to be found so Gunther sadly headed home.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay all you fans i need your help. Should the next chapter stay on Tys part of the storyline or would you like it back with Deuce? PM me and let me know. :D**


End file.
